


Victor's master plan

by Televa



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plans, Post-Canon, hints of victor/igor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the movie. Victor is far, far away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor's master plan

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everybody! 
> 
> I own nothing, I'm not a native English speaker, this is unbetad, etc etc etc. You know the roll.
> 
> P.S. If people are interested to hear more, I will turn this into a series. Oh and if there are any type of typos, please let me know. This is the first one I've ever written on tablet, so.... yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once again Victor was alone.

Sure he was fine with it, being alone with only his thoughts and ideas was nothing new. Oh the amount of months he’s spent alone, strolling the long hallways of his home, plans for new experiments constantly running in his mind!

Despite all of this Victor felt alone. Sharing a house, or rather, a home, with Igor had been simply the happiest time of Victor’s life. Sure the other young had been annoying from time to time, but then again, Victor must have been quite a handful, too. There is no doubt that Igor isn’t his most beautiful creation, just he was Victor’s personal salvation. His guardian angel, almost. 

And now, with Igor still in London and Victor wading through moors in God knows where, hundreds of kilometres between them, it felt like destiny’s cruel payback. Oh how much Victor regretted being so harsh to Igor, always pushing him to do more and more and more, he himself not even listening what kind of thoughts Igor wanted to share with him.

Victor closed his journal with a decisive slam and stood up. He was going to find a way back to London, find Igor, and kiss the living shit out of him. And apologize. Victor definitely needed to apologize. After kissing Igor, Victor would grab his hand and pull them to a new adventure, maybe even in a new country! And then they would make love again (Victor still remembered all those spots that made Igor moan in pleasure) and when they would come together they’d confess their undying love for each other.

Oh yes, Victor will definitely go back to London.


End file.
